Stuck in a maze (Sequel to 'Stuck in a mall')
by lily4
Summary: Hiya 'Stuck in a mall' people! And I'll write other stuff too but now, the time is to a new start for our heroes, they're not stuck in a mall now: they're stuck in an new world!!! And, it will be funny, don't forget !
1. Stuck in an underground maze

Hello!  
  
I'm soooooooooooo sorry iy took so long! I apologize to all of you. The story   
must go on... even if I have 4-hours-long math assignment and 3 reports to  
do in one week in my French class... I'm so tired! It's boring too! I'll   
write more often, I promise.  
  
My reviewers thanks go to: (God, it's been a so long time!)  
  
-Siu Saki  
-Star Gazer  
-animegirl18  
-soil  
-Anna  
-Hua  
-Babey  
-Ami Li  
-Elinore  
-Dreamer (big thanks!)  
  
And my special hello is for: ~*Baby Blue~* !!! Your reviews worth at least 5  
special hello! It's the biggest number of special hello that I ever gave!  
  
Did you ever realized how many new authors are there since a month or so?   
There is SO many! Ok, I'm one of them in one way but I'm there as a reader  
since very very long and I think this is the moment when so many new authors  
pop up! It's great, I mean, originality when there is many different people is   
increase but, ya know, it's tough to read them all! (^_^) When I came to FFN,  
I wanted to read all the fanfics on CCS. It was working pretty good, those days  
I read over 600 fanfics but now that there is many authors, it's tough! I  
stopped reading fanfic at that rate since I start being an author. I would  
like to start over but there is too many! What I mean is, ... ok I'll give  
ya an example:  
  
6-8 months ago: about 50 new fanfics were added each week  
Today: about 200-300 new fanfics are added each week  
  
Ya understand now? I read fanfic each day but not as many as I read 6-8 months  
ago...  
  
On with my fic, if some people find the time to read it...  
**********************************************************************  
  
(In the underground world...)  
  
They were going in the direction Syaoran was pointing, the East. He sensed  
life being that way so they decided to go check it out. They were walking since  
half an hour or so, and they still didn't find anything.  
  
"Are you sure there's life to the East?" Meiling asked  
  
She wasn't annoyed at this time, (and wasn't annoying too - it deserves a   
medal, no?) she was just tired of walking.  
  
"Yeah, just follow me, were not too far from it now" Syaoran replied  
  
"I feel it too" Sakura said "It's near but it doesn't seem aggressive tough..."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura, holding hands, started walking faster in that maze. They  
were in the front when Meiling and Tomoyo were behind them.  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Meiling whispered "Please Tomoyo! Listen to me!"  
  
"What's happening Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked with concern  
  
"It's... I don't know how to describe what I feel right now... It's like...  
I don't know how to say..." Meiling started  
  
"You have a weird feeling, hey? Me too. The difference is that I know what it  
is. It's your powers Meiling-chan. I knew that I had powers since a while but  
I didn't say it to that witch because I didn't want her to know that I knew   
it. Understood?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yeah, I think. It drains my energy... I feel like I'm gonna past out at any   
moment..." Meiling said   
  
Tomoyo saw that she was not feeling good. Meiling's face was pale. Tomoyo  
wanted to become a doctor so she knew when somebody was not feeling good. She  
also had special powers in that cathegory: medicine.  
  
"Can we please stop one second? I think Meiling will not pass through this if  
we continue..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Yeah, we'll take a break" Sakura said  
  
"She's not feeling good, you say? She seem ok to me..." Syaoran said  
  
"It's because you don't see that type of disease. You don't see 'magic   
diseases'. But I do" Tomoyo said  
  
"You have magical powers?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yep. I knew that since a long time but I wasn't able to use them. I didn't  
remember how. But now, I remember. I don't know how I remembered that, I   
don't know when I remembered it: the only thing I know is that I didn't   
knew how to use them before, and now I know"  
  
"It's me who discovered that she had magic powers" Sakura said "I was doing  
a reading with the Sakura cards and the reading said: 'The friendship is strong  
but yours is stronger because yours has magic' I asked kero-chan what it meaned  
and he said..." Sakura didn't had the time to finish what she was saying when  
her bag moved  
  
"What's that?" A not strong, and now very scared Meiling said (A.N. ok, if  
some of you don't remember, in this story Meiling is a cool girl and she  
don't care that S+S are together, she's happy for them.)  
  
"I don't know!" Sakura replied  
  
Suddenly, her bag openned up and:  
  
"Hiya everybody!!!"   
  
  
  
"KERO!!!" they all said *sweatdrop* *anime fall*  
  
"*yamn* What's for breakfast?" he said  
  
"There's no breakfast stuffed animal, there's no nothing! Were stuck in there!  
...And it's not a joke!" Syaoran said  
  
Becoming a little more serious, Kero said:  
  
"Where are we and why are we in here?"  
  
"We're trap by a witch in an underground world..." Sakura said  
  
"Do you know the witch name? I knew someone crazy in Clow Reed's time... I  
just hope it's not her"  
  
"Don't know" Li, Sakura and Tomoyo said  
  
"I know something..." Meiling said. She was very weak now. She didn't have  
enough power to talk normally.  
  
"What? Everything would be better than nothing! We have to know who she is  
before anything!"Kero said  
  
"Her name is Cassilyanne..." She manage to say  
  
"I don't know her..." Kero said  
  
"She has a pet rat... named Karine" Meiling finished  
  
"I do know her...and, believe me, she's worst than the first one I talked   
about. This woman's crazy! She's powerful enough to make the Earth stop  
turning ya know!"  
  
"And what do WE have?" Li said  
  
"You. All 3 of you." Kero said pointing to Li, Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Ahem! All FOUR of us" Tomoyo said. "Meiling has powers, but she didn't knew  
it since today so she suffers from a magical disease called 'adictrojoshia'.  
It means that she suffers from the inside, because her powers are showing  
up all at the same time. She need to rest"  
  
"I knew that you had powers but I didn't knew Meiling had some too..." Kero  
said  
  
"She have some. And that's what the witch wants. The powers of the 4 of us."  
Sakura said to the tiny creature  
  
"Oh No....that is the worst that could have happened. It was written in a old  
magical book that someday, a witch would want the powers of the 4 elements.  
The four elements would been send by a powerful sorcerer into 4 other forms.  
4 other human forms that will already have some magical powers. It seems that  
YOU are the 4 elements. The only thing is that you're by 5 time more powerful  
than the element you are, or let's say, you were in another life."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo saked  
  
"You have an element inside of you. Each of you have one. But you also have   
a special knowledge, in addition of your advanced magical knowledge. You know  
more magic than the 4 elements knew. And you have another special knowledge.  
You also have a special power, other than magic by itself. Something even magic  
could not do. "  
  
"What? How do we know what's our special knowledge and what's our special  
power?" Li asked  
  
"The power and the knowledge are not the same thing in that case. Those are   
different thing" Kero said "We'll have to discover by ourselves what are they,  
for each one of you. But we'll have to think very hard, and fast."  
  
"I know mine" Tomoyo said  
  
"What do you think it is? I know all the powers you can have, I just don't   
know who as which one so tell me and we'll see" Kero said  
  
"My special knowledge is medicine. In that case, can my special ability could  
be to cure someone?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"No. You're right for one thing tough, you have the medicine knowledge. It's  
somebody else who will be able to cure someone." Kero said  
  
"I don't understand anything that you say, fluffie, so explain further" Li said  
  
And here they go! A glaring contest started... but it didn't last very long  
because...  
  
"Like that? Curing someone like that?" Sakura asked  
  
"What?" The 2 boys asked  
  
"I just touched meiling's forehead with 4 fingers and a pink beam shot right  
into her head. She was glowing with it... and now, she's fine. See?" Sakura  
said pointing at Meiling  
  
Meiling was up and was chatting loudly with Tomoyo. She was fine and full of  
energy again.  
  
"So I guess we found the curing ability" Kero said   
  
"Come here everybody!" he yelled for attention  
  
They all sat in circle on the cold rock where they were.  
  
"Let's look at what we have now, before starting the toughest quest of all  
your life." Kero said  
  
"Ok" he added "Tomoyo have the medicine knowledge. Sakura have the curing  
ability. One thing done. 3 more to go. It's better than I thought it would be  
but we don't have any spare time so we better hurry up to know what the 3  
other are."  
  
"You said 'one down, three more to go' but it's 2 down, 4 more to go, no?"  
Meiling asked  
  
"If you take that in that way, yes. But, as you saw, an ability and a knowledge  
go together. Medicine and curing are about the same thing: against diseases  
so each and every of the ability and the knowledge we have to find goes  
together." Kero said  
  
"You said you know all of them. Just tell us and we'll see who has what" Li  
said  
  
"Not that easy, kid. I have a special nerve in my mind to detect the ability   
and the knowledge. You say you have a knowledge and if you're right the nerve  
activate. I don't know what the ability and the knowledge are before you tell  
it to me."  
  
"We'll find out right now. We'll take a break and think very hard of what we  
are and all that kind of stuff." Sakura said  
  
"No, we must not. We'll not be able to find anything in that way. When we'll  
have the time to do that we'll do it. What I mean is, if we try too hard to  
find something, we'll not find it. So, if you thought about that, for  
example, when you're alone, when you're about to sleep or something like that,  
it might just pop up in your mind but nothing else." Li said  
  
"We'll play a game." Kero said  
  
"A game? You want to play a game in time like that?!?" Li asked confused  
  
"You'll see which game it is and I promise that you'll be eager to play it..."  
kero said with a big grin on his tiny face, his black dot eyes lightened by  
the thought of that game...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?   
  
I know it's not a place to end a chapter and I also know that it is not  
long. I wanted to do a long chapter but, ya know, it's not as easy as it  
seems to be, when you're at home with your family... "Lily! Come here please!"  
"You didn't clean up your room Lily!" "Lily!!! Help me please!" (nearly   
crying) "I bet you didn't hear that joke before Lily. It's the story of a man  
who....blah blah blah"   
  
My room is always clean  
I heard that joke 22 time already   
My brother is able to do that puzzle and  
My mother is able to do the supper by herself BUT  
  
I must be there for them...  
  
Even is my room is always clean like Mr Net's one  
Even if that joke is 60-years-old  
Even if the puzzle is with 9 pieces and my brother is 10-years-old  
Even if my mother will do again the things I did for her because it's not done  
her way  
  
I must do all those things!  
  
So I ended there... Ah! Family! 


	2. Kero's game

Hiya people!  
  
Sorry again for the time it took to do that thing but I had exams and exams   
and exams, you know what it is! I have to ask you something: When you write  
fanfics, you, authors, do you listen to music? I do and I wonder if it's slowing  
my typing... I don't think so but, just to know, ya know...  
  
I have to apologize to everybody who reviewed this time, I didn't write it down  
and now, with the new ffn thing, I didn't keep the names of you guys! Sorry!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
(In the cave, where we left, about to play the game...)  
  
Kero was about to explain them the little 'game'.  
  
"Come here everybody. Closer.... ok." Kero said "Meiling, in front of me. Tomoyo,  
behind me. Sakura, to my right. Syaoran, to my left."  
  
"Why kero-chan?" Sakura asked  
  
"Because I can feel if you're in the right position. And I know that where you're  
standing, it is the east. I'll feel if you're at the right place and we'll  
know what element you have, understood?"  
  
"Yeah" They all answered.  
  
"Let's start." Kero consentrated hard. Nobody was at the right place.   
  
"Nobody's....at the right.... place...." He said, panting. This little trick  
drained his energy very much.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura said "I'll fix you up, after all, I have the medicine ability."  
  
"Thanks....Sakura...but no.... you cannot....because if you do... I'll not be  
able to.... do it again someday..." Kero said, panting.  
  
"Sheesh, that's frustrating! We cannot help you!" Sakura said  
  
"It will take 4 hours and 1 minute before he can try it back. And that's not all,  
we'll have to be the 4 of us, together and in perfect health." Syaoran said  
  
"What???" Meiling said  
  
"How do you know that?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Because I read about that thing a long time ago but I didn't realized that was  
it until that stuffed animal came and told us..." Syaoran answered.  
  
"I'm not... a stuffed animal..." Kero replied.  
  
"Hey! Don't worry, I know. It was just a joke." Syaoran answered  
  
" The only thing I don't understand is the 4 hours and 1 minute thing. Why the 1  
minute?" Sakura asked  
  
"Your birthday is on April 1st, right? The 4th month, the first day. The cardcaptor's  
birthday is what it was written in the book..." Syaoran said  
  
"Ok.... Now I understand..." Sakura said  
  
"Let's keep going if we don't want to waste our time. We don't have so much of  
it anyway, ne Kero-chan?" Tomoyo said  
  
"You're right...." Kero replied  
  
  
The 5 of them walked towards the end of the path they was following. They had  
stop for at least an hour and a half so they had to find something or they'd  
have to sleep on the floor that night. Nearly an hour later, they found something  
pretty interesting. An underground town!  
  
"What's that?" Meiling asked.  
  
It's true that it was weird and it wasn't easy to see a town in that mess. But  
if you looked carefully, it was real houses. Ok, weird-shaped pink houses, but  
real houses...  
  
"It looks like houses..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Yeah... Do you think we can find an hotel in there?" Sakura asked  
  
"I think... let's hope so." Syaoran said "Hey girls! Let's find an hotel!" he  
said to Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
It was weird writtings too. They didn't understand anything so they just keep  
on looking at every buildings, so they can find the hotel. Sakura looked at  
her watch and it was 6:32 pm (A.N. Hey! It really is 6:32 pm where I am!)  
  
"Tomoyo, how long now 'till we can do another 'game' with kero?" she asked  
  
Tomoyo had a watch too but hers was timing the time left until they can try again.  
  
"2 hours and 26 minutes" She said  
  
"Look! There's the hotel!" Meiling said.  
  
She was pointing at a large building, a green one, near a purple lake.  
  
"I think so too" Syaoran said "Let's take rooms and we'll do something about  
the Kero-game later"  
  
"Ok!" They all replied.  
  
They was in the hotel and they had only one room for the four because in those  
hotels you had the choice of what kind of bed you want: 2 queen beds or 4 twin   
beds. They had chosen the 4 beds one. One by one, they took a shower or a bath,  
depending on what they liked the most. It nearly took 2 hours to do so...  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo! How long 'till the game now?" Sakura asked  
  
"22 minutes Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said  
  
"I knew you was going to want to play that game, didn't I?" kero said  
  
"Yep! You were right" Meiling said.  
  
"I know what we could do in that time. Write down positions." Syaoran said  
  
"Yes! And that way we would not be at the same place 2 times! You're so intelligent  
my Syaoran!" Sakura said and she kissed him.  
  
"I know, hehe..." He said.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiling was already writing.  
  
"So, Sakura was at the east and Syaoran at the west, Tomoyo was at the south  
and I was at the North." She said, writing it all at the same time.  
  
"Yeah and nobody was right... How did you chose the places for us kero-chan?"  
Sakura asked him.  
  
"I'd say, randomly!" Kero replied with a little smile. He wasn't panting since  
a long time but he hasn't enough magical energy to do the game.  
  
"Ok." Meiling said "Sakura will go to the west and Syaoran to the east when  
Tomoyo and I will switch places too. So Tomoyo to the north and me to the south."  
  
(A.N. lalalalalalaala......ehhh.. sorry... *lily's listening to music*...lalala,  
ok, I'll stop and write my fic...)  
  
"How long now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"3 minutes. Other things to say before we started?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yes. Kero, tell us which of the four element is associate with which of the  
four things." Syaoran asked  
  
"The north is the Earth, the south is the Fire, the east is the Air and the   
west is the Water." Kero replied  
  
"How long now?" Sakura asked  
  
"2 minutes passed the 'ok' time!" Tomoyo exclaimed  
  
"Let's do it then!" Syaoran said  
  
They were in a kind of circle and Kero concentrated very hard.  
  
"Two of you are at the good place. You, and you." He said, pointing to the people  
who were at the good spot.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Oh...... cliffhangers....  
  
Why did I do such a thing? Two big reasons:  
  
1- Many people read my first author notes in my first fanfic and then I gave author's  
tricks. One of them, people followed it. But the not-to-do-cliffhangers, nobody  
followed it so...  
  
2-It's more thrilling for you and it's more fun for me. *laughs evilly*  
  
Bye bye and remember that:  
  
"I wish you to find the love of your life, even if love takes time."  
  
And Val, go girl! You'll have him, you're meant to be together, even Cancrelia  
have seen that!  
  
PEOPLE! Let's cheer Val up and support her! Val, Val, Val, Val, Val, Val, Val,  
Val, Val, Val, Val, Val, ne? Hey people! Support her!  
  
Goodbye! See ya soon! 


	3. What? What? What's happening now?

Hey!  
  
Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I wanted to do this chapter sooner but I couldn't!  
  
I don't own CCS  
  
On with the fic!  
  
(Nobody reads the author notes so I'll just not do them!)  
************************************************************************  
  
They were in a kind of circle and Kero concentrated very hard.  
  
"Two of you are at the good place. You, and you." He said, pointing to the people  
who were at the good spot.  
  
"Me?!?" Meiling said. "So I am the 'fire' element, it's cool!"  
  
"And Syaoran is the 'air', I wouldn't have thought..." Sakura said  
  
"It's weird to me too... The air..." He said  
  
"If I am right, Madison is the 'Water' and Sakura is the 'Earth'. Am I logical?"  
Meiling said  
  
Kero jumped when she said this.  
  
"What's happenning Kero" Sakura asked him.  
  
"What...she...said...was....right....she......as......the.....logical....knowledge"  
He said.  
  
"So, one of us as an ability about logic..." Tomoyo said  
  
"If we are logical, it cannot be Sakura, she has the curing ability, and it  
can't be me either because a person cannot have the knowledge and the ability  
so it's Syaoran or Tomoyo" Meiling said.   
  
"It's not me, I don't feel like that" Tomoyo said  
  
"So, it's me I guess. I just feel that I'm good in maths anyway..." Syaoran  
said  
  
"That's it!!!" Meiling said "Maths is logic! Another mystery is solved!"   
  
"Yeah!" They were all very happy, even Kero, who was very tired.  
  
Then, they all went to sleep.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"We are at the half way! 2 knowledges and 2 abilities are discovered. We all know what  
our element is and we found a city. It's great!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Yes. But, we aren't close to finish this adventure because we were very  
lucky with all those things." Kero said  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let's keep going. We'll find other things on our way." Tomoyo  
replied.  
  
  
They walked the entire day and what they saw just amazed them. Beautiful lakes, Awesome  
forest, gorgeous waterfalls... and so much more! They were really happy. But,  
it wasn't a vacation. They had to admit it, it was nothing like a vacation.  
  
"Soon, your powers will be mine..." said Cassilyanne, and then she grinned  
evilly.  
  
She was in her lair, watching the 2 cardcaptors and their friends fall in her  
trap.  
  
"Hey! Look there!" Sakura shouted  
  
"Light! It looks like sunlight!" Tomoyo exclaimed  
  
"Let's go and see what it is..." Syaoran said.  
  
They walk on a trail, up a little mountain. When they reached the top of it,   
they couldn't believe their eyes: The sun! A hole was dig on the sky above them and they  
could see the sunlight of the real world through it.  
  
"You can clim up there and reach you homes and your friends, but before,  
you'll have to fight me" Cassilyanne said to them.  
  
"Ok then, let's fight!" Sakura said  
  
Cassilianne teleported them to a large field where they could battle. The field  
was red, a deep shade of red, red like blood. The only other color there, was  
black.   
  
"4 against one isn't fair...grrrr" Cassilianne said.   
  
"Your problems witch!" Meiling said  
  
"No, yours, ehehehe..." Cassilianne said. Then, she shot a beam of light from her eyes   
towards Syaoran, another towards Sakura and another towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Now.... 4 against 4..." Cassie said.  
  
"What?" Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran wondered what was she talking about  
when they saw it. She had cloned them!  
  
"Sakurong, Tomoyong, Syaorong, attack them!" Cassie yelled.  
  
Syaorong was hitting Tomoyo with his sword, Syaoran's copy, and he was shooting  
beams of lightning at her.  
  
Tomoyong was shooting purple and blue energy orbs towards Meiling, who wasn't able  
to dodge them.  
  
Sakurong was hitting Syaoran with all she could. She had a staff, Sakura's copy,  
and she transformed it into a sword to battle him with it.  
  
Against all odds, the original forms of our heroes were near to loose, and the  
copy were all right, winning.  
  
Cassie was fighting with Sakura 'till the start, Sorceress against sorceress.  
But, Sakura was loosing.  
  
Kero watched all this from his place in Sakura's backpack on the ground.  
"They don't know about all the abilities and the knowledge yet. It's too late.  
The world will be destroy..." He said  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Ohhhhhhh, cliffhangers............  
  
You want to kill me don't you? You just have to review more and I will not do  
cliffhangers anymore.  
  
I'm evil but it's the only way for me to make pression on you to review! ;)  
  
See ya!  
  
lily  
  
And to all the people who write 'adieu' at the end of a part I just want you to  
know that even if it's a typo, I'll tell you what it means: farewell. But it means  
more than that, it means that you will not see that person again in your   
WHOLE LIFE!!! Never! 


	4. A new start, again...

Hello!  
  
How are you today? You know you can e-mail me with your comments! You can also  
review ya know... I liked the Yih's little sentence: Reviewing... etc. Good  
Job! Anyway, here's the fic!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Against all odds, the original forms of our heroes were near to loose, and the  
copy were all right, winning.  
  
Cassie was fighting with Sakura 'till the start, Sorceress against sorceress.  
But, Sakura was loosing.  
  
Kero watched all this from his place in Sakura's backpack on the ground.  
"They don't know about all the abilities and the knowledge yet. It's too late.  
The world will be destroy..." He said  
  
Cassie was laughing.  
  
"You will never defeat me! Forever in this world! You make me laugh..." She said  
  
With that, she took Sakura's powers away from Sakura and she commanded to her  
clones to come back. She broke them in a million pieces. They had won. The evil  
had won. The good had lost. They were now trapped forever in this underground  
maze. Without any magical powers.  
  
Cassie flew away by the hole. The hole closed after her pet rat and her had   
passed it.   
  
Slowly, they sat on the ground, beaten. They were badly wounded. Tomoyo went  
over to where Sakura was lying. She helped her got up. They sat on the ground together.  
It was hard, but they had to size up the situation and help everybody the best  
as they could. Sakura reached Syaoran, and with Tomoyo's help, because Tomoyo  
has the medicine knowledge, and Sakura the curing ability, Sakura healed his  
wounds. Then, she healed Meiling's wounds, then Tomoyo's, then hers. When she  
was finished, her energy was drained. They all sat under a tree to size up  
the situation, to look at what they were going to do.  
  
"What's next? We're stuck in here forever!" Meiling said and then started crying.  
  
"Don't cry Meiling.... At least we're still alive." Tomoyo said to comfort her  
friend. "Remember all the good times we had in the mall..." She added with a big  
smile.  
  
"Yes, you're right" Meiling said, laughing. "I remember when we did the foodfight.  
It was so funny!" She added.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were laughing too, remembering the 'good days'. Sakura  
suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Hey! I know!" She said "If we're stuck in there forever, at least we can make  
it fun!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Meiling asked  
  
"What I mean is..." Sakura said. Then, she picked up grass on the ground and...  
she threw it on Syaoran "Grass-fight! We don't have food right there, so we'll  
pick grass instead!"  
  
They played like that for half-an-hour, just having fun, not thinking about the  
fact that they were trapped underground the world.   
  
"Yep! You're right, from now on, we'll just sit back, relax and HAVE FUN!" Tomoyo  
said, throwing grass on Sakura when she said the last words.  
  
"Promise?" Sakura asked laughing.  
  
"Promise!" The 4 of them said at the same time.  
  
"What do we do now? Listen, we don't have a mall but, instead, we have a whole  
world! Sleep beneath the stars, Having fun with our friends, it's so great..."  
Tomoyo said  
  
"Yes..." Sakura and Syaoran replied.  
  
"At least, Onii-chan will have to wait 'till he kill you, Syaoran!" Sakura said  
with a grin. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Let's sing now, ok?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Let's sing! I have a good idea!" Sakura said  
  
"Again?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"My ideas are always very good now listen, we can compose a song, and sing it  
afterwards. It would be great!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Yes! I have so many ideas for the song... I can't wait!" Meiling said.  
  
"Let's compose a song then!" Syaoran said.  
  
They composed their song all the afternoon long. It was 7:20 p.m when they were  
finished. But nobody was hungry. Nobody? Of course not! Kero was, it's the least  
we can say!  
  
"I want FOOD!!!" He said, when he reached his mistress.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tomoyo said when she looked at her watch " It's already 7:20!"  
  
"Already? Let's eat then, we'll sing our song after!" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Come here Kero, a cake for you!" Meiling said to him.  
  
'That's it!' Kero thought 'I am crazy, I knew it, I shouldn't have take a big  
nap. I wake up and they're all crazy, I must be me too... Meiling being friendly  
with me, Sakura smiling after they lost? What's happening!?!' He was soo confused.  
  
" I know that you're confused Kero-chan" Tomoyo said to him. "It's ok, we lost  
but we don't have to get all gloomy, after all if we're trapped here forever,  
we can have fun! We promised that we were going to have fun like we had in the  
mall. Before landing here, we were trapped in a mall and..." She was cut off  
by Kero:  
  
"I know it, I know... I flew in there to investigate..." He said  
  
"I didn't see you..." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"It's normal, I went during the night... and I took some cookies too..." He said.  
  
"Kero!" She said smiling "Anyway, we composed a song earlier in the afternoon  
and we're going to sing it this evening, it will be fun!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok, I understand. I will do what I always dreamed of then!" Kero said  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sleeping all the day, Only stopping to eat...food..." He was in his little trance,  
the usual thing when he thinks about food, and, to be right: All the time.  
  
They ate some things they had in their backpacks, things they took earlier at  
the hotel. After, they sang their song.  
  
"Let's start!" Sakura said happilly  
  
"I'd better hide!" Kero said with a big grin.  
  
"Kero!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Only joking!" He replied, then sat on the ground.  
  
"Ok, now, let's start!" Sakura said, for the 2nd time.  
  
They sang happilly, some times they missed parts of the song, but it was really  
funny for them, they laughed at each time one of them missed a part, and, to  
be right, all the time!  
  
The song of happiness,  
We sing it together,  
You can't stop us unless,  
You stop the entire world...  
  
Friends,   
You're my best,  
What would I do...  
Without you,  
Life is a test,  
No a game,  
And now that we play it,  
We're in its hall of fame  
  
The song of happiness,  
We sing it together,  
You can't stop us unless,  
You stop the entire world...  
  
We like it,  
We play it,  
We enjoy our lives,  
We like that,  
We enjoy that,  
That we're with our best friends...  
  
*likeeeee* (Tomoyo whispering)  
*enjoyyyy* (Sakura whispering)  
*liveeees* (Meiling whispering, but louder a bit)  
FRIENDS!!! (Syaoran, shouting)  
  
The song of happiness,  
We sing it together,  
You can't stop us unless,  
You stop the entire world...  
  
* * *  
  
Kero was clapping as best as he could (A.N. As best he could, right, just to   
imagine him clapping...hahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! Sorry...)  
  
"Very good!" He said "You HAVE to become singers!"  
  
"Thanks Kero..." They replied.  
  
"I have another great idea!" Sakura said  
  
Everybody: *anime fall*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It would be more like the first part 'Stuck in a mall' A fun story, where they  
do crazy things... No gloomy things anymore!  
  
See ya!  
  
lily 


	5. What new fun adventure is it?

Hi!  
  
It's me again. No gloomy things, and I'm in a super duper happy mood. Why? I  
just wrote 'Survivor' and it's so funny to do. Hope this one will be as funny  
to write than 'Survivor'.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"What's your great idea now?" Kero asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know..." Sakura replied  
  
"You have an idea but you don't know what it is... sounds weird to me." Kero  
said  
  
"I HAD an idea, but I just forgot it..." Sakura said cluelessly. Everybody  
sweatdrop.   
  
"We'd better get back to the hotel we slept last night, it's late..." Tomoyo  
said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah. Hey... last night, it seems like it was a week or more ago. So much  
things changed since then." Sakura said, thinking about all the things that  
happenned during the day.  
  
"Not so many. We want to have fun, like we wanted to when we were in the mall.  
We are together and happy of that, like we were in the mall..." Syaoran said,  
hugging Sakura.  
  
"I wonder what life will be in twenty years from today..." Sakura replied.  
  
"I know! You will model for my fashion shows, you'll also be a great singer,  
an actress, a vet, a..." Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura:  
  
"Hey! I'm not some sort of robot! I can't do all that, I'm not Superwoman!"  
  
"No, but you're super beautiful..." Syaoran said and kissed her.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to reach the hotel before the sunset, we'll have to  
leep beneath the stars..." Meiling said. (A.N. It is an underground WORLD, so there  
is another sun, moon, and stars, as well as all the other things we have here.)  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why wouldn't we build some sort of treehouse to sleep in?  
It would be so much fun!" Syaoran said.  
  
"What a great idea! Let's start right now, should we?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yep!!!" Meiling and Tomoyo said.  
  
So Syaoran went in the woods nearby to get some branches, while Sakura was  
looking for the perfect tree. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was looking for all the flowers,  
grass, and all this kind of stuff they would need. Meiling was helping her to  
do so. They were getting all the things they needed because it was already  
8:24 p.m. and it was dark outside, even though they were in the summer. They   
put the stuff they found, underneath the big tree Sakura found and they began  
to build their treehouse.  
  
All was great 'till Syaoran stumble and fall... in the mud. The girls were  
laughing at him, and he was laughing at well. He threw mud at Meiling, who  
threw it back to him, who threw it at Sakura, who threw it at Tomoyo... and  
when this little 'fight' was done, they were all laughing and decided to finish  
their treehouse. Sakura went in the forest for a couple of minutes before Syaoran  
noticed it.  
  
"Hey girls? Where's Sakura?" He asked  
  
"I don't know, 'thought she was with you... in a long making out session..."  
Meiling said.  
  
"Seriously, where is she...?" He said but he didn't finish his sentence because  
Sakura came back from the woods.  
  
"Tada! Look! I went in the forest to pick up some berries, a piece of wood,  
and I wrote with the berries on the wood." Sakura said happily.   
  
She wrote: The 'forever-4-us' treehouse. Where all our dreams are. Where our   
friends are. Where we are.  
  
"Cool, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It really is great." Meiling said.  
  
"And why aren't we sleeping in it now?" Syaoran said. Sakura and Tomoyo cheered  
and said something like 'let's go!' But Meiing replied:  
  
"Because it's 9.26 a.m. and it's morning!" Everybody sweatdrop.  
  
"Yes... Are we sleepy? Do someone here want to go to bed or are you all like  
me and just wanted to have fun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"All like you!" They all replied.  
  
"Ok. So, let's have some fun. We can sleep her tonight, and the night after  
and the night after..." Sakura said.  
  
"It will be something like our headquarters, ne?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Something like that, yes." Meiling said.  
  
"Where's Kero?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Since when do you care for Kero?" Sakura asked him with a grin.  
  
"Since I noticed that we didn't see him for the past 18 hours..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he is asleep right now. He usually wakes up at 11:30 a.m, just  
in time for lunch." Sakura said.  
  
"So that's why he is always hungry- and angry- he don't eat breakfast!" Meiling said.  
  
"Oh yes he does! He wakes up at 5:00 a.m. especially to eat it and then he goes  
to bed again!" Sakura said.  
  
Everybody just sweatdrop *again*  
  
They decided that they would walk around and see a little bit more the world  
they were in. So they walk on a path for a couple of hours before they reached  
another village. This village had mushroom houses. Big ones, more like mushroom  
castles. So, they decided to know on a castle's door.  
  
*knock *knock* *knock*  
  
The door opened slowly, revealing a man who looked like a doorman.  
  
"Welcome to ze picture emporium. Pleaze suit yourselves." He said with a French  
accent. (A.N. Really, no offenses to French people! I speak French and I don't  
do that to make fun of anybody, so please don't sue me!)  
  
"Thanks but what's the picture emporium?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"So you came in Jolly Mushroom without knowing a thing about the great picture  
emporium? It's simple. It is like a game. You put on costumes really fast and  
all about the same theme and then someone take pictures, then you put on some  
clothes from another theme and some other pictures and... you understand?" The  
man asked  
  
"Yes, I think. How much does it costs?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Cost? What's a 'cost'? Do you mean the thing you need to 'pay'? You don't pay  
anything, it's 'free'... so much word without any meaning here 'cost', 'pay',  
'price', 'money'...so funny!" He said.  
  
"It's cool! Can we play this game then?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Sure? What would it be here for if you couldn't!" The man said "Follow me."  
  
They followed him into a room where the walls were painted painted with different  
backgrounds. Clouds, Village, Woods... 8 walls!  
  
So, for the following, I'll just describe them in their costumes, how they look stupid  
and all, it would be fun! -lily-  
  
Sakura was in a 18th century costumes, with a big dress and an umbrella. Meiling  
and Tomoyo were dressed the samewhen Syaoran had on a horse costume.  
  
Syaoran had a costume of Robin Hood, when Sakura was Lady Marianne, Tomoyo was  
Sakura's servant, and Meiling was the Sheriff of Nothingam.  
  
Syaoran was dressed in Garfield, Sakura in Oddie, Meiling as Jon, and Tomoyo as  
Pookie (A.N. It's my fav caracter! It's Garfield's teddy bear!)  
  
Tomoyo was dressed in Jigglypuff, Meiling in Muk, Syaoran in Scyther, and Sakura  
in Horsea.   
  
Sakura was dressed in Tomoyo, Tomoyo in Meiling, Meiling in Syaoran and Syaoran  
in Sakura. (A.N. Hey! Wait a minute! There's a little problem I think...)  
  
Sakura was Jennifer Lopez, Tomoyo was Celine Dion, Meiling was Brandy... and Syaoran  
was Elton John.  
  
Sakura was in Minnie mouse, Syaoran in Mickey, Meiling in Daffy Duck and Tomoyo  
in Pluto.  
  
Syaoran was Seth Green (A.N. I'm sure you know him! He was in 'Can't hardly  
wait' as Kenny Fisher, and he was in 'Austin Powers'. It's my fav actor!),  
Sakura was Sarah Michelle Gellar, Meiling was Jeniffer Love Hewitt and Tomoyo  
was Minnie Driver.  
  
"Look at you!" Syaoran said, pointing Sakura.  
  
"And you? What do you think youlook like?" Sakura said and giggled.  
  
When they left the game, they were laughing.  
They had had so much fun, they'd always remember it.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Me? I think I'll just go to bed, it's 3 a.m. *yawn*  
  
Well, bye!  
  
lily 


	6. The end... or is it?

Hello.  
  
Hey, I know what you think. You think that after 12 chapters, it is not even   
done yet... so you think: Will this thing ever end? Well, the answer is: Yes.  
When? I don't even know! *people sweatdrop* No, seriously, how could I know  
if I will have amazing ideas in the future? ;) Well, I got to end it someday so,  
for you people, it's maybe the last chapter of "Stuck in a maze", but, as you saw  
with "Stuck in a mall", I can do a sequel called: "Stuck in *something*". But,  
as I said, it will be the final chapter of my series... for now. Thanx to you  
guys, thanks a lot. For reading my fic, for liking it, for thinking that it is  
original,thanx whatever you've done with this series. Well, I hear some "shut up"'s  
flying from all across the world so, on with the fic!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Just as they were leaving the funny place where they were, something was heard  
by our 4 heroes.  
  
'Did you think....' Neither one of them heard the rest of the sentence. They all looked  
at each other, not knowing what to think about this... thing. But, they hadn't time to  
think about it much longer because the voice started again.  
  
'Tomeda's attractive... Tomeda can attract only 4 people at a time... Tomeda  
is like a magnet... but only for 4 people.... Tomeda...'   
  
(A.N. Yes, the voice says 'Tomeda' and NOT 'Tomoeda')  
  
Just when the voice stopped, they saw something coming towards us. They walked in  
the person's way, trying to guess who it was. When they were facing this person,  
they were in a flowery field, covered from side to side with daisies. A tree was  
also standing there. The person in front of them spoke:  
  
"Long time, no see, ne?"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and even Meiling, were all silent. Kero, sitting on  
Sakura's shoulder, didn't talk either.  
  
"This time, either you give me the elements, either you die, no last chances..."  
Cassilyanne said.  
  
"Never, you witch! NEVER!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Ok then, I can't have only three elements, I have to have all four of them so...  
prepare to fight." Cassy said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
  
"She is a stupid witch. Did she thought I would give her my powers? Only in her dreams!!!"  
Meiling said.  
  
"So I think my dreams are becoming reality..." Cassie's voice echoed through  
their mind one more time and she was standing there again, in front of them.  
  
They fought. Syaoran with his sword, Sakura with her cards, Meiling with her   
fighting abilities and Tomoyo with powerful magic spells Kero taught her earlier.  
But, even if Cassie was alone, she was winning.   
  
Seeing that, Sakura thought that she had to find a way to defeat Cassie, and fast.  
If Cassie would win, not only Sakura and her friends would lose their magical powers,  
but, at the same time, Cassie would take advantage of those powers to rule the world,  
to make herself the new world's mistress. No one knew what she would do else: she  
might kill everybody on Earth. "NO!!!!!" Sakura shouted and charged towards Cassie. The  
evil sorceress dodged the attack easily. Sakura went right into a tree and her wand  
just went in the ground. At this moment, the wand started to glow in a mysterious way.  
A green swirl, then a white one, then a red, and finally a blue. Sakura, Tomoyo,  
Syaoran, Meiling and even Kero weren't understanding what it was meaning. But,  
as Tomoyo fell in the lake nearby, which they never noticed was there, they all thought  
that Cassie had to die. But, Tomoyo wasn't hurt by her fall, neither Meiling, which  
was thrown in a fire spell Cassie did. Syaoran was flying, without anything, no wings,  
nothing. And Sakura was standing there too, her wounds not bleeding anymore, her eyes  
glowing. At this moment, Kero understood. They had discovered their power. They had  
find what their element was, and used it against Cassie, who didn't know what was  
going on, for she didn't know Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo knew how to use  
the elements. "The text was wrong" Kero said. Sakura threw rocks, BIG rocks towards  
Cassie, just with magic. (rocks bigger than Sakura herself) Syaoran didn't called  
'lightning', but 'tornado' and a big gust of wind went to Cassie, sending her against  
the tree. Meiling shot balls of fire at Cassie, who was now caught in the tree  
because of Sakura's last spell. Cassie's face was burnt. They could see the bones.  
Wait a minute. No. They COULDN'T see the bones: something was wrong. The girls and the boy  
were wandering what, and then Tomoyo threw a blast of water on Cassie, but it didn't work  
either. Cassie just laughed. Kero knew what they should donow, but Cassie shot a spell  
at him, only with her eyes, and he then fell from where he flew, unconscious.  
For Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling, fate told them what to do next. Well,   
not exactly fate but, a book they read in 5th grade. It was called: "Can the daisy  
beat the rose?" so, They chanted a spell, in unison, and the daisies were tored from where they  
were, and were trown at Cassie, spinning in a way for they would even cut the hardest  
material. They cut Cassie on her face and on her chest, making a magical patern.  
This patern was a daisy with spines, with fire all around it, and the last daisy went right  
into Cassie's heart. She fell on the floor, dead. Sakura went up to Cassie's dead body  
"Yes, the daisies can beat the roses. Sweet dreams." And with that on, she went   
where her friends were, saying to them that Cassie was really dead.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo friendly hugged each other, they were soooo happy! Syaoran  
kissed Sakura, Kero danced happily. The sorceress, Cassy, was defeated at last.  
They started to dug to the surface, knowing they would be in Tomoeda in no   
time now. They would be in 'their' place. They didn't know how much this last  
sentence was true...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?   
  
I WILL write a sequel, that's for sure... this is a final chapter, but, at the same  
time, a prologue. Why? Do you really think I would say it? No way! You'll have  
to wait! ;) 'till then, take care!  
  
lily 


End file.
